Amores por Resolver
by FireKai
Summary: Rydia continua a viver em Mist, com Cuore. Porém, a sua felicidade não está completa. Palom surge com Leonora, para treiná-la e Luca fica enciumada. Que futuro romântico terão todos eles? Casais: Rydia x Edge, Leonora x Palom x Luca. Oneshot.


**Título:** Amores por Resolver

**Autoria:** FireKai

**Casais: **Rydia e Edge, Leonora e Palom e Luca

**Aviso: **Final Fantasy IV e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Rydia continua a viver em Mist, com Cuore. Porém, a sua felicidade não está completa. Palom surge com Leonora, para treiná-la e Luca fica enciumada. Que futuro romântico terão todos eles? Casais: Rydia x Edge, Leonora x Palom x Luca. Oneshot.

**Amores por Resolver**

Ao ouvir um barulho que conhecia bastante bem, Rydia apressou-se a sair para a rua. A pequena Cuore, com o seu cabelo azul a ondular atrás de si, seguiu-a. Rydia olhou para o céu e, sem surpresa, viu o avião, conduzido por Luca, a preparar-se para descer mesmo ao lado da aldeia de Mist. Luca aterrou com cuidado, como sempre fazia. Rydia e Cuore foram até ao terreno onde o avião tinha pousado e avistaram de imediato Luca. Cuore deu um salto de entusiasmo e acenou a Luca, que retribuiu o aceno sem grande entusiasmo.

Pouco depois, foi posta uma tábua de madeira, para fazer uma rampa do avião até ao chão. Luca foi a primeira a descer a rampa e estava visivelmente aborrecida, o que não era habitual. Rydia perguntou-se porque seria, mas logo de seguida percebeu, quando Leonora começou a descer a rampa, com Palom atrás de si.

"_Males de amor." pensou Rydia. "Pobre Luca, a sofrer de amores pelo Palom. A Leonora tem os seus encantos e a Luca sabe isso."_

Depois de Leonora e Palom começaram a descer a rampa, foi a vez de Porom surgir, com o seu cabelo rosa a esvoaçar. Sorriu a Rydia, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Já fora da rampa, Luca aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a.

"Olá, Rydia." disse ela, soltando a amiga de seguida. "Já não nos vemos há algum tempo."

"Sim, é verdade, Luca. Estava com saudades." disse Rydia, sorrindo genuinamente.

"Boa tarde, senhora Rydia." disse Leonora, aproximando-se e quase fazendo uma vénia a Rydia.

Rydia cumprimentou-a com um sorriso e Luca revirou os olhos, perante os modos demasiado formais de Leonora. De seguida, Rydia cumprimentou Palom, que a cumprimentou de modo vago, quase como um resmungo. Rydia não lhe levou a mal. Palom tinha a sua própria maneira de ser e, apesar de à partida parecer um pouco frio e rude, na verdade tinha bom coração.

Enquanto Cuore se atirava nos braços de Luca, de quem gostava bastante, Porom chegou ao pé dos outros e ela e Rydia trocaram um abraço, falando de seguida do tempo de viagem e de como a temperatura estava amena. Cuore gesticulou a Leonora, que se aproximou dela.

"Tu és bonita." disse Cuore, sorrindo.

"Oh, obrigada." disse Leonora, ficando ligeiramente embaraçada. Não lidava muito bem com os elogios. "Tu também és muito bonita."

Luca conseguiu permanecer com uma expressão neutra, enquanto no seu interior lhe surgia a ideia de que Leonora ficaria bem com um murro na cara. Já não bastava Leonora estar a conquistar Palom, quando mais estar também a conquistar o coração de Cuore, tornando-se sua amiga, enquanto Luca, que já a conhecia há mais tempo, ficava para trás.

"_Ela não me vai tirar tudo!" pensou Luca, zangada. "Nem pensar. Não vou deixar que ela roube para ela todas as pessoas que gosto. A seguir ainda se torna a melhor amiga da Rydia. Hunf…"_

"Então, o que vieram aqui fazer?" perguntou Rydia, olhando para os recém chegados.

"Decidimos vir fazer-te uma visita, já que não vínhamos aqui há bastante tempo." respondeu Porom. "Mysidia já está recuperada, por isso eu e o Palom já podemos sair de lá sem estarmos preocupados. E também será uma boa ideia a Leonora treinar as suas magias na caverna Mist. O Palom tem andado a ensiná-la sobre magia negra e eu ajudo-a com a magia branca, mas para mim o trabalho é bastante fácil. A Leonora tem um talento natural para a magia branca."

Leonora sorriu timidamente, enquanto Palom abanava a cabeça.

"Mas tem muito que treinar ainda." resmungou ele. "Não podemos relaxar nos treinos. Todos os dias, há que praticar um pouco. Não é, Leonora?"

"Sim, Palom." respondeu Leonora, abanando vigorosamente a cabeça.

"Eu decidi pedir à Luca para nos trazer aqui no avião." explicou Porom. "Já que agora as aldeias já estão novamente reconstruídas, ela disse-me que poderia vir buscar-nos e levar-nos, pois tinha tempo livre."

"_Quando a Porom me falou em os ir buscar, pensei que seria apenas a ela e ao Palom." pensou Luca, aborrecida. "Se soubesse que se referia à Leonora, não tinha aceitado trazê-los cá. O que é que ela tem que eu não tenho? Será por ser loira? Posso tentar pintar o cabelo…"_

"Ainda bem que vieram. É sempre bom receber os amigos aqui." disse Rydia, sorrindo. "Venham. Vamos conversar para a minha casa."

O grupinho começou a dirigir-se à casa, enquanto Cuore ia correndo à frente deles. Leonora sorria docemente, olhando à sua volta, pois tinha ido apenas uma vez a Mist e já não se lembrava de como a aldeia era bonita e pitoresca. Pouco depois, entraram na pequena casa de Rydia e Cuore e Rydia arranjou algumas cadeiras para todos se sentarem.

"É bom podermos estar aqui em paz, sem medo de que alguma coisa esteja a planear destruir o mundo." disse Rydia. "Merecemos ter descanso."

"Eu concordo." disse Porom, abanando o seu cabelo cor-de-rosa. "Com o tempo de paz, podemos dedicar-nos às coisas sem grandes preocupações."

"Vamos ficar aqui sentados o dia todo?" perguntou Palom, aborrecido. "Tenho mais coisas que fazer."

"Ah, se tu e a Leonora quiserem, podem ir já treinar." disse Rydia.

"Óptimo." disse Palom, levantando-se. "Leonora, vamos treinar."

Leonora levantou-se rapidamente.

"Sim, é para já, Palom."

Luca viu-os sair de casa e não ficou nada satisfeita. A pessoa de quem gostava estava cada vez mais longe dela.

"_Se ao menos eu tivesse talento para aprender magia, sempre teria mais coisas em comum com o Palom." pensou Luca. "Mas não tenho. Já experimentei e saiu tudo ao contrário."_

Cuore aproximou-se de Porom, olhando para ela com curiosidade. Porom sorriu-lhe.

"O que foi, Cuore?" perguntou Rydia.

"Tu podes ajudar-me?" perguntou ela a Porom. "Sinto magia branca em ti. A mamã é boa em magia negra, mas não me consegue ajudar com magia branca e a rainha Rosa não passa aqui muito tempo para me ensinar."

"Oh, queres aprender mais sobre magia branca? Claro que te ajudo, querida. Isto é, se a Rydia estiver de acordo." disse Porom, olhando para Rydia.

"Ah, sim, estou de acordo." respondeu Rydia, sorrindo. "Saber magia branca não lhe vai fazer mal nenhum. Pode até ajudar. Cuore, depois podes ajudar a curar as pessoas da aldeia, se elas precisarem."

"Sim!" exclamou Cuore, entusiasmada. "Ensinas-me, agora?"

"Agora? Se fazes mesmo questão, está bem. Vamos lá para fora. Até já."

Porom saiu com Cuore atrás de si. A menina sorria e irradiava felicidade, pois adorava praticar magia. Rydia virou a sua atenção para Luca, que se mantivera calada.

"Luca, estás bem?" perguntou ela.

"Ah, eu? Sim, está tudo bem." respondeu Luca.

"De certeza? Não parece. Normalmente está sempre animada, mas hoje estás muito calada." disse Rydia. "É por causa do Palom, não é? Por ele ter vindo aqui com a Leonora."

Luca pensou em negar, mas depois acabou por suspirar e assentir com a cabeça.

"Eles estão sempre juntos e vê-se bem que a Leonora gosta do Palom. É mais difícil perceber o que ele pensa ou sente, porque é difícil perceber pelas atitudes que tem, já que está sempre a resmungar. Mas até disso gosto nele. Mas ele não olha para mim." desabafou Luca.

"Sabes, acho que está na hora de o esqueceres. Não vale a pena estares a insistir em algo que não vai levar a lado nenhum. Só te vais estar a magoar a ti própria. Tenta esquecer o Palom. Hás-de encontrar alguém de quem gostes."

"Será que sim? Olha para ti, por exemplo. Estás sozinha desde sempre. Claro que agora tens a Cuore e ela até te chama mãe, como se fosses mesmo a mãe verdadeira dela, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não tens nenhum namorado ou marido. Sinceramente, não quero que os anos passem e fique sozinha." disse Luca.

"Eu compreendo, mas quer dizer, não podes forçar o Palom a ficar contigo, nem te iria interessar teres alguém ao teu lado que gosta de outra pessoa ou que não gosta verdadeiramente de ti. Mais vale estares só. E quanto a mim, eu estou bem como estou. A Cuore é uma querida. Com o tempo que passei no reino dos Eidolon, nem sei se poderia realmente engravidar, devido às transformações do meu corpo, por isso ganhei uma filha. E estou bem assim, sem nenhum namorado." disse Rydia.

"E o Edge? Não gostas dele?" perguntou Luca.

"O Edge pertence ao passado."

"Ouvi a Rosa dizer que ele gostava muito de ti, desde o tempo da batalha contra o Zeromus, ainda era eu uma criança. O que aconteceu? Porque é que não ficaram juntos?" perguntou Luca.

"Eu não sabia exactamente o que sentia por ele. Claro que era bem parecido, mas não fiquei logo apaixonada por ele."

"Ah, mas isso quer dizer que te apaixonaste!"

"Sim, mais tarde. Mas logo depois, as nossas obrigações afastaram-nos. Já não estávamos perto. Eu estava aqui, a trabalhar para reconstruir a aldeia e ele estava em Eblan, para tentar reconstruir o reino dele. Tínhamos outras preocupações. E o tempo foi passando. Eu resolvi afastar-me de vez, apesar do Edge me ter vindo ver aqui quatro ou cinco vezes."

"Mas decidiste afastar-te, porquê? Se ele te veio aqui visitar e gostava de ti, com um pouco de esforço, iam conseguir ficar juntos. Mist poderia reconstruir-se sem estares aqui, de certeza. Não compreendo porque é que não agarraste a felicidade quando a tinhas à mão. Se tivesse sido eu, não hesitaria."

Rydia levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e começou a caminhar pela sala.

"Não percebes, Luca. Eu gostava do Edge, é verdade, mas tinha responsabilidades. E além disso, acontece que ele é um príncipe. Eu não ia querer que todos olhassem para mim como a namorada do príncipe. Iriam esperar muito de mim. E se nos casássemos? Consegues imaginar-me como rainha? Não, não tem nada a ver comigo. Não queria que a minha vida mudasse assim, por isso afastei-me de vez."

"Rydia, eu compreendo o teu lado, mas não pensaste nos sentimentos do Edge? Na nossa aventura, vi que ele ainda gosta de ti. Coitado, deve ter sofrido por ter estado longe de ti. E continua a estar. Já se passou tanto tempo e ele continua a gostar de ti. Tu também já amadureceste, Rydia. De qualquer maneira, se não conseguias fazer um sacrifício para estar ao lado do Edge, é porque não gostas mesmo dele. Eu faria qualquer coisa pelo Palom, nem que mudasse a minha vida por completo."

Rydia não soube o que dizer, pelo que o silêncio se instalou entre as duas amigas. Luca levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Vou dar uma volta. Até logo."

Luca saiu da casa, deixando Rydia pensativa.

**Amores por Resolver**

No dia seguinte, Palom e Leonora voltaram a ir para a caverna para treinarem e Luca fez questão de os acompanhar. Tinham todos dormido na estalagem. Porom e Rydia ficaram em casa, a conversar, enquanto Cuore estava na rua, a brincar com as crianças suas amigas.

"A tua vida aqui é muito pacífica." disse Porom. "Quem me dera não ter de me preocupar, mas o ancião delegou-me funções importantes em Mysidia. Quase não consegui autorização para vir aqui, mesmo agora estando tudo mais calmo."

"E achas que a minha vida é fácil? Claro que tu tens obrigações para com a aldeia, mas eu também tenho. Zelo por todos os que aqui vivem e tenho a Cuore ao meu cuidado. É como se fosse minha filha e não é fácil educá-la. Claro que tenho a ajuda dos aldeões, mas mesmo assim é desgastante." disse Rydia.

"Compreendo. Ainda por cima, se estivesses casada terias um marido para te ajudar."

"Quem é que quereria casar com alguém que já tem uma filha? Não é minha filha biológica, mas é como se fosse."

"Acho que não preciso de responder a essa pergunta." disse Porom, sorrindo. "Sabes bem que há um homem que estaria disposto a tudo por ti."

Rydia abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Já não me bastava a Luca, mas agora tu também? Deve ser do cabelo cor-de-rosa. São as duas demasiado românticas." disse Rydia.

"Mas tu não gostas dele? Vai à luta. Quando eu encontrar o homem certo, não o largo." disse Porom.

"Mesmo que isso implique saíres de Mysidia e renegares o teu posto como líder dos magos brancos?" perguntou Rydia.

"Tudo. Se valer a pena, largo tudo." disse Porom. "Quero ser feliz. O ancião, por exemplo, nunca casou. Passou a vida toda a dedicar-se a Mysidia e nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz. Eu não vou terminar assim. Devias pensar bem no que tu queres para o teu futuro, Rydia."

Rydia suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"_Estão todos contra mim?" perguntou-se ela. "Não… estão a querer ajudar-me. Querem ver-me feliz. Mas… já é muito tarde… passou tanto tempo. E agora tenho a Cuore. Claro que ela adora o Edge, mas mesmo assim… não iam aceitar esta situação no reino dele e eu nunca me separaria da Cuore, só para poder tornar-me namorada do Edge e poder viver com ele em Eblan."_

**Amores por Resolver**

Palom caminhava rapidamente, empunhando o seu cajado. Leonora ia mesmo atrás dele, com um arco na mão, enquanto Luca caminhava mais devagar, segurando no seu machado. Os três percorriam a caverna. Um goblin saltou de uma das paredes. Antes que ele se aproximasse muito, Leonora disparou uma seta do arco. Acertou em cheio na testa do goblin, que gritou e caiu no chão, morto. O seu corpo transformou-se em pó de seguida.

"Consegui!" exclamou Leonora, excitada. "Acertei-lhe em cheio na testa e venci."

"Leonora, estamos aqui para usares as tuas magias para atacares e não para usares o teu arco. Apenas o trouxeste para protecção extra. Mas era apenas um goblin. Podias muito bem ter usado um feitiço para acabar com ele." disse Palom, de maneira dura.

"Mas… ele teria conseguido aproximar-se e atacar antes de eu lançar o feitiço."

"Não importa. Sustinhas o ataque ou desviavas-te dele e atacavas com um feitiço. Espero que não voltes a cometer erros destes." disse Palom.

Leonora pareceu um pouco triste, mas acenou afirmativamente. Luca observou os dois por alguns segundos.

"_Agora fiquei com pena dela. Não devia sentir pena, pois não? Mas ela não é má pessoa… bolas, se ela fosse detestável, eu poderia odiá-la de verdade, mas na verdade é muito simpática. Até demais. O Palom foi muito severo." pensou Luca. "Não me pareceu que ela tivesse feito nada de mal, mas suponho que realmente tem de se focar em usar magia e não o arco."_

Os três continuaram a caminhar pela caverna. Dois goblins surgiram e Palom afastou-se para Leonora actuar. Leonora concentrou-se e lançou um ataque Fira contra os dois goblins, que foram queimados vivos. Depois, Leonora respirou fundo. Não gostava de matar monstros. Apesar de tudo, eram seres vivos. Mas era necessário que o fizesse para o seu treino.

"Venci-os com um feitiço, Palom." disse Leonora, olhando para o seu professor.

"Sim, assim é que é. Fizeste bem, desta vez." disse Palom. "Vamos continuar."

O grupo avançou. Leonora venceu mais alguns goblins e quando o grupo estava mais relaxado e mais confiante, surgiram três ogres. Leonora usou mais um Fira, mas os inimigos não foram vencidos. Palom avançou e usou o seu feitiço Break. Apesar disso, apenas um dos ogres foi derrotado. Luca correu em frente, saltou e cravou o seu machado na cabeça de um dos ogres, que caiu no chão, já sem vida.

"Blizzara!" gritou Leonora.

O ataque acertou no ogre, abrandando-o. Porém, ele estava perto de Leonora e atacou-a. Leonora levou um murro e caiu no chão. Começou a levantar-se lentamente, enquanto o ogre se aproximava. Luca estava longe. Palom estava ali perto, de braços cruzados.

"Palom… ajuda-me." pediu Leonora.

"Tens de conseguir sozinha. Poderei não estar sempre aqui para te ajudar." disse Palom.

Leonora arregalou os olhos, mas conseguiu levantar-se. O seu arco estava caído ali perto, mas as flechas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, pelo que não poderia utilizá-lo. O ogre aproximava-se mais rápido do que Leonora esperava que ele pudesse fazer.

"Curaga!" gritou ela.

Feixes luminosos envolveram o seu corpo e Leonora recuperou a energia. Deu um passo atrás. Luca olhou para ela e começou a aproximar-se para a ajudar.

"Haste!"

Sentindo o seu corpo mais rápido, Leonora afastou-se do ogre e depois começou a murmurar mais um feitiço. Quando o ogre já estava bastante perto novamente, Leonora soltou o feitiço.

"Firaga!" gritou ela.

A explosão de fogo atingiu o ogre, matando-o. Com o impacto, pois o ogre estava perto, Leonora foi atirada para trás e quase bateu com a cabeça numa pedra. Luca chegou perto dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Palom surgiu ao lado delas pouco depois.

"Muito bem. Conseguiste vencê-lo sozinha, sem a minha ajuda. Era isso que esperava de ti, Leonora." disse Palom.

"Tu és doido?" perguntou Luca, zangada. "Eu estava longe e vi-a a fugir do ogre. Tu não a ajudaste e podias tê-lo feito. Ela podia ter morrido."

"Não. Não deixaria isso acontecer, obviamente. Estava ali, se fosse realmente necessário. E não foi." disse Palom, de maneira confiante.

"Mas ela podia ter-se magoado a sério. Foi uma estupidez não a ajudares." disse Luca, continuando zangada.

"Ela tem magia curativa. Se se magoasse, curava-se a si própria." disse ele.

"Argh! Tu… és um teimoso."

"Deixa estar, Luca. Faz parte do meu treino." disse Leonora, calmamente.

Luca olhou para a outra rapariga e acabou por abanar a cabeça, afastando-se.

"_Que estúpida que ela é. O Palom está a desiludir-me. Deixou-a passar por perigos. E a mim, não me deixaria na mesma? Não é de confiança. Está a ensiná-la, mas a pô-la em perigo ao mesmo tempo." pensou Luca. "E gosta dela. Se não gostasse então…"_

**Amores por Resolver**

Em Mist, Cuore brincava com os amigos, quando viu pelo canto do olho uma figura familiar a espreitá-la da esquina de uma das casas. Parou de brincar e murmurou algo às outras crianças. Elas afastaram-se.

"Warp!" exclamou Cuore.

Apesar daquela magia levar as pessoas, por norma, até ao piso anterior, Cuore, com o seu grande potencial, tinha conseguido manipulá-la para outros fins de teletransporte. Apareceu atrás de Edge, que se sobressaltou e embateu contra a esquina da casa por onde estivera a espreitar.

"Olá." disse Cuore, sorrindo.

"C-cuore! Assustaste-me." disse Edge, recuperando o fôlego.

Cuore riu-se.

"Disseram-me que os ninjas não tinham medo de nada." disse ela. "Vi-te a espreitar. Porque não foste ter comigo?"

"Queria apenas ver se estavas bem. Não era minha intenção aparecer, sou sincero. Vi que estavas bem e ia-me embora novamente." disse Edge.

"Eblan fica longe, pelo que a mamã disse. Vieste aqui e ias-te embora sem dizer nada? Isso não é má educação?" perguntou Cuore. "Eu tinha saudades."

Cuore abraçou-se às pernas de Edge, que lhe afagou a cabeça e depois lhe pegou ao colo.

"Também tive saudades tuas. Por isso é que te vim ver." disse ele.

"Mas não ias aparecer. Não gostas realmente de mim…"

"Claro que gosto. Não duvides disso."

"Então, é por causa da mamã?" perguntou Cuore. "Não querias que ela te visse aqui, não é?"

Edge suspirou, mas não respondeu. Mas Cuore, que era muito mais inteligente que qualquer outra criança normal, percebeu que tinha acertado.

"A Porom disse-me que tu gostavas da mamã." disse Cuore.

"Ah… a Porom disse-te isso?" perguntou Edge, um pouco embaraçado.

"Os meus amigos têm um pai e uma mãe. Eu só tenho uma mãe." começou Cuore. "Mas gosto de ti. Brincas comigo quando cá vens. Vens visitar-me. E gostas da mamã. Não queres ser o meu papá?"

Edge ficou surpreendido e ao mesmo tempo percebeu que, apesar de surpreso com a pergunta, não ficara assustado com a ideia de Cuore o ver como pai.

"Tu gostavas que eu fosse teu pai?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Gostava muito." respondeu Cuore.

"Eu não vivo aqui, querida. Gostava de estar mais perto de ti e se quiseres podes chamar-me papá, mas não será a mesma coisa que os papás dos outros meninos."

"Então, porque é que não vens viver para aqui, comigo e com a mamã? Ou porque não vamos nós viver contigo?"

"As coisas são complicadas, Cuore." respondeu Edge. "A Rydia não me quer para namorado, nem para marido, por isso não podemos ficar juntos. Percebes? Por isso é que não poderias ter uns pais iguais aos dos outros meninos."

Cuore ficou pensativa e decidiu que não estava satisfeita. Queria a sua mãe junta com Edge e assim já poderiam ser uma família.

**Amores por Resolver**

Na caverna Mist, Palom, Leonora e Luca avançavam novamente, desta vez com mais cautela. Três morcegos surgiram e tentaram atacá-los, mas com dois feitiços Leonora acabou com eles. Porém, foi uma surpresa para todos quando ouviram um barulho atrás de si. Viraram-se e viram um Tunneler, um enorme monstro centopeia, perto deles.

"Cuidado pessoal!" gritou Palom. "Ele pode usar o Quake!"

Antes que Leonora pudesse sequer tentar usar o seu feitiço Float para anular qualquer tentativa de Quake lhes fazer algum dano, o Tunneler usou o seu ataque. O terramoto abateu-se sobre a caverna. Palom foi atirado para um lado e Leonora e Luca para outro. Logo de seguida, várias pedras começaram a cair. Leonora puxou Luca para o lado e evitou que uma grande pedra lhe caísse em cima. No entanto, caíram tantas pedras que taparam o corredor da caverna. Leonora e Luca ficaram de um lado e Palom do outro.

"Palom, estás bem?" perguntou Leonora.

Do outro lado da muralha de pedra, Luca e Leonora ouviram a voz de Palom a usar feitiços.

"Blizzara! Thundaga! Flare!" gritou ele.

De seguida, as duas jovens ouviram um corpo a cair no chão. Palom tinha acabado de vencer o Tunneler.

"Meninas, estão feridas?" perguntou ele.

"Não. Estamos bem." respondeu Leonora.

"Tu não sabes o Warp… mas pronto, utiliza o Teleport para saíres com a Luca da caverna."

"Está bem." disse Leonora. "Teleport!"

Contudo, nada aconteceu. Leonora e Luca permaneceram no mesmo lugar.

"Não está a resultar." disse Leonora. "Acho que gastei praticamente toda a minha magia. Já nem consigo utilizar o Teleport. No máximo um Fire ou Thunder…"

"Que azar… Pronto, então fiquem aí. Não façam nada, porque pode causar algum desabamento. Eu vou até à aldeia e trago ajuda. Ficam bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Mas volta depressa." respondeu Luca.

As duas ouviram Palom a usar o feitiço Warp e a desaparecer. Depois, Leonora encontrou um pequeno toro de madeira e usou um feitiço de fogo para lhe pegar fogo e criar luz. As duas jovens sentaram-se no chão.

"Não vamos ter luz por muito tempo." disse Leonora, suspirando. "Espero que o Palom regresse depressa."

"Obrigada por me teres puxado para o lado, senão tinha levado com aquela pedra." agradeceu Luca.

"De nada. Mas se tivesses levado com ela, eu curava-te de qualquer maneira e ficavas bem na mesma." disse Leonora. "Quer dizer… não podia ter-te curado logo, porque agora estou sem MP."

As duas ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Luca estava bastante pensativa. Após hesitar um pouco, decidiu falar.

"Leonora, tu amas o Palom?" perguntou Luca.

Apesar de não haver muita luz, foi possível a Luca ver que Leonora tinha corado ligeiramente. Acabou por acenar com a cabeça, timidamente.

"Claro. Já sabia. Nem sei porque perguntei." disse Luca.

"Tu também gostas dele." disse Leonora. "Eu por vezes sou distraída, mas percebi isso. Lamento que estejamos nesta situação."

"Do que estás a falar? De estarmos aqui as duas presas na caverna? Ou de estarmos as duas apaixonadas pelo Palom?"

"As duas coisas…"

"Sabes, a tua presença irritou-me bastante na viagem e durante o dia de ontem." admitiu Luca. "Estava com muitos ciúmes. Acho que ainda estou. Mas não te consigo detestar. És demasiada boazinha para isso."

Leonora não soube o que dizer, pelo que optou por ficar calada.

"O Palom não me liga nenhuma. Nunca ligou. No fundo, eu é que estava a alimentar uma esperança vã." disse Luca. "Vocês já namoram?"

"N-não." respondeu Leonora. "Não…"

"Porquê?" perguntou Luca. "Tenho a certeza que o Palom gosta de ti. Apesar de ainda há pouco te ter deixado à mercê daquele ogre."

"Faz parte do treino. Tenho de ser eu a desenvencilhar-me das coisas. Não lhe levo a mal. No fundo, só quer que eu me torne mais forte."

"Ok, mas voltando ao Palom, ele já te disse que gosta de ti?"

"Não… mas beijou-me… quando eu fui para Mysidia, para continuar o treino com ele… e uma vez depois disso." respondeu Leonora, timidamente.

**Amores por Resolver**

Palom entrou na aldeia a correr. Viu Edge e Cuore e correu para eles.

"Edge, ainda bem que aqui estás. Houve uma derrocada na caverna. A Luca e a Leonora ficaram presas do outro lado. E onde estão, não há saída, além de que a Leonora não tem magia para usar o Teleport. Precisamos de ajuda." disse Palom, aflito.

"Claro. É para já. Vamos reunir os aldeões." disse Edge, largando Cuore e correndo pela aldeia.

Palom correu até à casa de Rydia, com Cuore a correr atrás dele. Quando irrompeu pela porta, explicou rapidamente a situação a Porom e Rydia, que o seguiram para fora de casa. Edge estava já juntar alguns aldeões.

"O que está aqui o Edge a fazer?" perguntou Rydia, surpreendida.

Antes que Cuore pudesse responder a Rydia, ambas viram Edge a aproximar-se com mais seis aldeões. Palom explicou melhor a situação a todos.

"Então vamos lá ajudá-las. Devemos ser suficientes." disse Edge.

"Cuore, fica aqui e porta-te bem. Eu volto em breve." disse Rydia.

"Está bem." disse Cuore, abanando a cabeça em assentimento.

Logo depois, Palom, Edge, Porom, Rydia e os seis aldeões saíram de Mist, em direcção à caverna.

**Amores por Resolver**

Na caverna, Luca e Leonora continuavam sentadas no chão. Luca, apesar de se estar a sentir um pouco magoada com o facto de Palom já ter beijado Leonora, queria saber mais.

"Se o Palom já te beijou, porque é que ainda não namoram?" perguntou Luca, olhando para a outra jovem. "A não ser que namorem em segredo."

"Não, nada disso. Não namoramos em segredo. Não namoramos de todo. Eu sou muito tímida em relação a essas coisas do amor, mas de qualquer maneira é o Palom que não quer assumir nada."

Luca ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber. Palom não era do tipo de beijar alguém e não querer assumir nada. Não era um rapaz mulherengo, disso Luca tinha a certeza. Se beijara Leonora, era porque gostava dela.

"Não compreendo, Leonora. Se ele te beijou, mais do que uma vez, é porque gosta de ti. Se gosta de ti… e por muito que me custe, então deviam ficar juntos, não é? Porque é que ele não quis assumir nada?"

Leonora suspirou e pela primeira vez, Luca viu-a triste.

"Ele diz que eu sou uma aprendiz e que não pode ter uma relação comigo. Seria falta de ética. As pessoas comentariam e não seria próprio." respondeu ela.

"O quê? Eu até percebo que as pessoas falassem disso. Quem não tem mais nada para fazer, gosta de falar da vida dos outros. Mas isso não é impedimento e acho estranho que o Palom, que nunca se importa com a opinião de ninguém, de repente se tenha tornado tão consciencioso."

"Ele não o está a fazer por ele, mas sim por mim." esclareceu Leonora. "Diz que não quer estragar a minha honra… e disse-me que ele não seria a pessoa certa para mim. Que eu merecia melhor."

As duas jovens ficaram novamente em silêncio, sem saberem o que dizer a seguir. Leonora estava triste com a situação. Ficara logo triste quando Palom não quisera assumir nada, mas tinha tentado seguir em frente, comportando-se como normalmente fazia. Agora, falar no assunto trazia-lhe memórias dolorosas. Por seu lado, Luca estava dividida. Leonora gostava de Palom. Palom gostava de Leonora, mas no entanto dissera-lhe que ela merecia melhor.

"_Isto quer dizer que ele está a abdicar dela. Quer dizer que ele continua livre e pode amar outra pessoa." pensou Luca e depois abanou negativamente a cabeça. "Não, não me posso aproveitar disto. Provavelmente não teria efeito nenhum se eu voltasse a tentar conquistá-lo. Ia magoar-me a mim própria. E a Leonora e o Palom gostam um do outro. Seria um acto cruel meter-me agora entre eles. Não, o que posso fazer, não é atrapalhar, nem aproveitar-me da situação para eu tirar proveito. Tenho de tentar ajudar."_

Luca mexeu-se e olhou Leonora olhos nos olhos.

"Leonora, ouve. Se tu gostas do Palom, tens de lutar por ele. Deixa de ser frágil e politicamente correcta. Se eu soubesse que ele gostava de mim, nunca iria aceitar a conversa de que ele não era bom para mim. Ia mostrar-lhe que eu queria ficar com ele e mais nada. Faz isso. Mostra ao Palom que queres ficar com ele e que não vais aceitar que ele se afaste."

"Mas como é que eu faço isso?" perguntou Leonora, confusa.

"Isso tens tudo de saber. Tens de pensar, claro. Mas vai à luta. Não podes deixar este amor por resolver. Não te perdoo se não ficares com ele. Ao menos, se ele não me quer, que fique contigo. Eu aprovo o vosso namoro. Não aprovo que ele namore com outra pessoa que não sejas tu… ou eu. Ouviste?"

Leonora acenou afirmativamente e o silêncio voltou a abater-se sobre elas. Pouco depois, o toro de madeira ardeu por completo e a fonte de luz cessou, mergulhando as duas jovens no escuro. Nenhuma disse nada sobre o facto.

**Amores por Resolver**

O grupo de Palom estava quase a chegar ao local onde ocorrera a derrocada. Palom ia à frente do grupo, com Porom a seu lado, seguidos pelos seis aldeões e na ponta do grupo iam Edge e Rydia.

"Palom, elas hão-de estar bem." disse Porom, tentando acalmar o irmão.

"Espero bem que sim. Se lhes acontece alguma coisa, não me vou perdoar. Devia tê-las protegido melhor." disse Palom.

"Se vocês foram apanhados de surpresa pelo monstro, não podiam precaver-se. A culpa não foi tua. Vais ver que a Leonora está bem. E a Luca também, é claro."

Edge e Rydia caminhavam em silêncio. Edge lançava vários olhares a Rydia, mas queria que fosse ela a falar primeiro. Por seu lado, Rydia sentia-se estranha por caminhar ao lado de Edge. Os seus sentimentos estavam em conflito. Apetecia-lhe abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas por outro lado queria manter-se à distância. Era tudo muito complicado. O silêncio entre os dois acabou por se tornar insuportável para Rydia.

"Porque é que vieste a Mist?" perguntou ela.

"Vim ver a Cuore." respondeu Edge.

"A Cuore… claro. Ela gosta muito de ti."

"Pediu-me para ser o pai dela."

Rydia parou de andar, surpreendida. Edge deu apenas um passo, antes dele próprio parar também e olhar para Rydia.

"Ela pediu-te para ser pai dela?" perguntou Rydia.

"Sim. Os amigos têm pai e mãe. Ela diz que só tem mãe e queria que eu fosse o pai dela. A Cuore quer uma família, como é normal." disse Edge.

"O que é que tu lhe disseste?"

"Que, se fosse o que queria, me poderia chamar pai, mas que não seria a mesma coisa que os amigos dela que têm… os pais juntos, digamos." disse Edge.

"Então, despachem-se Rydia e Edge!" gritou Palom, da frente do grupo.

Rydia começou a andar novamente, desta vez mais rápido do que o normal e Edge seguiu-a. Acabaram por não falar novamente, enquanto Rydia se sentia ainda mais confusa com toda a situação. Pouco depois, estavam perto da parede de pedras criada pela derrocada.

"Leonora, Luca, estão bem?" perguntou Palom.

"Sim. Continuamos bem." respondeu Leonora, do outro lado.

"Vamos tirar-vos daí." disse Palom. "Aguentem só mais um pouco."

"Vamos começar a remover as pedras." disse Edge.

Todos começaram a retirar as pedras, com cuidado. A certa altura, um dos aldeões tirou uma pedra e várias outras começaram a cair. Porom foi rápida e, usando o seu feitiço Float, impediu que as pedras caíssem em cima deles. Quando já metade das pedras estavam tiradas, Rydia pediu aos outros para se afastarem.

"Agora, usando uma das minhas invocações, já conseguirei retirar o resto das pedras. Luca, Leonora, afastem-se um pouco, por favor."

Apesar de estarem na escuridão, Luca e Leonora afastaram-se um pouco, tacteando a parede.

"Não será perigoso?" perguntou Palom. "Pode cair mais algum bocado da caverna."

"Vai correr tudo bem. Confia em mim." pediu Rydia, virando-se para a parede de pedra. "Vem a mim, Chocobo!"

Um chocobo apareceu e de seguida foi contra a parede, dando-lhe um encontrão. Desapareceu de seguida, mas o resto da parede caiu, de maneira quase ordeira, um pouco para cada lado. Pouco depois, Luca e Leonora passaram de um lado para o outro, por cima do entulho. Luca sorriu, aliviada, enquanto Leonora corria para Palom, atirando-se nos seus braços.

"Ei… está tudo bem, agora." disse Palom, num sussurro.

"Sim. Está. Não me deixes agora." pediu Leonora.

Palom, mesmo consciente da presença dos outros, retribui-lhe o abraço. Rydia olhou para Luca, para ver a reacção da amiga, mas Luca estava serena. De seguida, Porom juntou o grupo.

"Vá, juntem-se mais. Isso mesmo. Vamos sair daqui agora. Teleport!"

O grupo reapareceu fora da caverna e fizeram o seu caminho até Mist. Ao chegarem lá, Leonora, que tinha caminhado sempre ao lado de Palom, pediu para falar com ele a sós e os dois afastaram-se.

"Luca, como estás?" perguntou Rydia, preocupada.

"Fisicamente? Bem. Psicologicamente? Acho que também. Não totalmente. Estou um bocadinho desgostosa, mas vou ultrapassar isto, não te preocupes." respondeu Luca.

Enquanto isso, Palom e Leonora estavam agora na zona de árvores que se encontrava na parte sul da aldeia.

"O que se passa? Ficaste abalada com o que aconteceu, mas vai passar." disse Palom.

"Não estou abalada com a derrocada." disse Leonora. "Quero namorar contigo."

Palom ficou calado e depois, quando abriu a boca para falar, encontrou-se subitamente sem nada para dizer.

"Tu gostas de mim e eu de ti. Não quero saber o que os outros pensam, nem quero saber se achas que eu poderia arranjar uma pessoa melhor. Quero-te a ti." disse Leonora.

"Mas…"

"Nada de mas. Vais ser meu namorado ou não?" perguntou Leonora, num tom autoritário que lhe era incaracterístico. "Eu estou farta de esperar."

"Tens a certeza que me queres para namorado? Eu sou muito rezingão e mal disposto, nem sempre sou educado e…"

"Eu sou como és. Apaixonei-me pelo que és, Palom." disse Leonora. "Namoras comigo ou não?"

Palom sorriu abertamente.

"Sim. Está bem. Espero que não te venhas a arrepender, Leonora."

"Não, não me arrependerei. Agora, chega aqui e beija-me."

Palom fez o que lhe foi dito, agarrou Leonora pela cintura e beijou-a. Leonora sentiu-se bastante feliz e surpreendentemente poderosa por ter consigo resolver a situação e ser autoritária. Por seu lado, Palom tinha ficado impressionado com a garra de Leonora e com o seu tom. Normalmente era ele que dominava as situações, mas não se sentia incomodado se Leonora se tornasse agora mais independente e firme. Pelos vistos, trazia vantagens.

"Amo-te." disse Leonora, ao ouvido de Palom.

"E eu também te amo." disse Palom, beijando-a de novo.

**Amores por Resolver**

Rydia entrou na sua casa. Porom, Luca e Edge tinham ficado a conversar na rua. Cuore estava sentada numa cadeira, esperando pacientemente.

"Salvaram as meninas?" perguntou ela.

"Sim. Estão as duas bem." respondeu Rydia, aproximando-se da filha. "Cuore, ouve. Tu gostavas mesmo que o Edge fosse o teu papá? Que vivêssemos todos juntos?"

"Sim, gostava. Ele gosta de ti, não é mamã? Eu gostava tanto que fossemos uma família. Viveríamos todos juntos e felizes."

Rydia abanou a cabeça e abraçou Cuore.

"Se é o que queres, então está bem." disse Rydia.

"Espera, mamã." disse Cuore, quando Rydia se preparava para sair de casa novamente. "Não quero que fiques com o papá se não gostares dele."

"Eu… gosto… só que passou tanto tempo, querida. Demasiado, talvez. Mas com a tua aprovação, se tu gostas dele também, então eu consigo enfrentar tudo e todos e hei-de ser feliz, seja aqui ou onde for."

Rydia saiu da casa e aproximou-se de Edge, Luca e Porom.

"Edge, preciso de falar contigo." disse ela.

"Ah, nós deixamo-vos a sós." disse Porom

Porom e Luca afastaram-se, enquanto Edge olhava para Rydia, curioso.

"A Cuore quer realmente que sejas o pai dela. Falei com ela agora… Edge, tu ainda gostas de mim?"

"Nunca deixei de gostar." disse Edge. "Mas não ficaria contigo só pela Cuore."

"Não, claro que não. Eu também não quereria isso. Edge, eu amo-te. Há muito tempo." disse Rydia.

"Então, porque nunca me destes esperanças? Porque não?"

Rydia começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Porque o teu mundo e o meu são muito diferentes. Tu és um príncipe e eu sou uma plebeia, mais nada. Que futuro teríamos juntos?"

"Um bom futuro, digo eu."

"Não naquela altura. Eu era mais impetuosa, menos paciente. Nunca conseguiria ter aceitado uma vida em Eblan, com as pessoas a olharam para mim e a criticarem-me ou com tantas dificuldades. Desculpa ter-te magoado, mas não conseguiria. Se eu fosse contigo e depois tudo terminasse, ainda ficarias mais magoado."

"Mudaste de ideias agora?"

"Estou mais velha, mais calma. Tenho a Cuore. Agora não tenho medo de responsabilidades, nem quero saber o que os outros pensam. Se tu estivesses disposto a aceitar-me, eu…"

Rydia não terminou a frase, pois Edge aproximou-se rapidamente e beijou-a com paixão. Rydia apressou-se a corresponder ao beijo. Depois de se separarem para respirar, Edge sorriu.

"Finalmente. Demorou, mas eu saberia que ficaríamos juntos." disse ele. "Nunca mais me separo de ti. Nem da Cuore. Não quero saber o que dirão no meu reino. Eu sou o rei, por isso não quero saber o que dizem. Quero ser feliz, contigo, com a Cuore. Finalmente, voltei a ter uma família."

**Amores por Resolver**

Dois dias depois, Rydia, Cuore e Edge foram despedir-se de Luca, Porom, Palom e Leonora, que iam partir no Falcon.

"Gostei muito de aqui estar. Espero que nos vejamos em breve, em Eblan." disse Porom, sorrindo a Rydia.

"Também espero que sim."

"Adeus a todos." disse Palom, vagamente, como era costume. "Anda, Leonora."

"Está bem, querido." disse Leonora.

Leonora despediu-se dos outros, deu a mão a Palom e os dois entraram no Falcon, seguidos por Porom. Luca abraçou Rydia.

"Depois vou ver-te, para ver como te adaptarás à vida em Eblan. Até te podia levar agora, se quisesses."

"Não, para já ainda vamos ficar aqui uns dias e depois então eu, o Edge e a Cuore mudamo-nos para Eblan." disse Rydia. "Faz boa viagem. E boa sorte no amor."

"Obrigada. O Palom e a Leonora estão juntos e felizes, por isso eu vou tentar encontrar alguém que goste mesmo de mim. Adeus."

Luca entrou no Falcon e pouco depois o avião levantou voo. Cuore acenou com vigor, até eles se afastarem no horizonte. Edge agarrou Rydia pela cintura, mantendo-a perto de si.

"Quando é que vamos morar para o castelo?" perguntou Cuore.

"Daqui a alguns dias partiremos." respondeu Edge. "Depois vais viver no castelo. É muito grande. Vais gostar."

"Vou ser uma princesa?"

"Já és uma princesinha." respondeu Edge, sorrindo.

Cuore sorriu também e depois a sua atenção foi captada por uma borboleta. Correu para a apanhar, enquanto Rydia e Edge sorriam.

"Prometo que vais ser muito feliz, Rydia." disse Edge, dando um beijo à agora namorada e noiva.

"Eu sei. E eu darei o meu melhor para te fazer feliz também." disse Rydia. "Finalmente, paz e amor. Era o que eu precisava e, no entanto, estava a tentar afastar-me disso, por medo."

"Não tens de temer mais nada. Vamos viver. Nós e a nossa pequenina."

Os dois ficaram a ver Cuore atrás da borboleta, enquanto a criança ria com prazer. Daí a alguns dias a vida de Cuore e Rydia mudaria e também a vida de Edge. Para já, iriam desfrutar da calma da aldeia, antes de começarem a sua vida familiar no rebuliço do castelo.


End file.
